One Shot - Ice Cream
by Meddling Mycroft
Summary: Just a little one shot that I wrote up in spite of the upcoming summer. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the boys enjoy their ice cream. If convenient review, if inconvenient review all the same. Could be fluffy.


_**Hello again! **_

_**I had lots of views on my last one shot, I am so glad that all of you click on my stories. **_

_**Side note. If you are reading this on a computer, please put the size on '1/2'.  
I have had many people say its hard to read and I have tried everything to fix it!  
So for your happiness and my peace of mind, lets just go with that, okay? Okay. **_

_**Anyways let us crack on then! **_

One Shot~Ice Cream

After a long, very long week case John was more then content to just go to the flat, have a cuppa, curl up, and sleep.

This case had them running around throughout London night and day, Sherlock was on edge more then regular and overall John was just glad that it was over.

The killer was caught along with their associates not even an hour ago, and Greg was glowing with happiness, they had caused a lot of trouble for him with his boss.  
And Sherlock was just as content with his success, and speaking of Sherlock...

Ever since Baskerville, John felt that something had...well changed in their...well what ever it was. In the morning he noticed that  
Sherlock would occasionally brush his fingers against his whenever he gave him his morning tea. Or when they were just lounging around they both  
seemed to glance at each other at the same time, causing them both to blush and look nervously away.  
Even that time when he accidentally walked in the bathroom when Sherlock had just got out of the shower, and was only in a towel.  
He remembered that day clearly, his eyes wandering over his flatmates water glistened very muscular chest that was-

"John. John?"

Snapping out of his daydream he blushed at seeing who was calling him, Sherlock.

"What? Umm...yeah?" He asked very insecure about Sherlock possibly deducing what he was thinking about...more like who.

Sherlock smiled brightly at his friend, before turning serious "I was wondering, if I could take you out for food?" He asked slightly embarrassed.  
"I know that I have been sorta...ignoring you this past week, and I wanted to make it up to you. " he added.

"Oh...well thanks,sure. And you know you don't have to apologize for that, it's just you being you. " he said with a smirk.  
It was really sweet...no, nice that Sherlock cared so much about him.

Sherlock offered a small apologetic smile before hailing a cab and opening the door for him. John climbed in,  
getting settled before Sherlock followed suit and sat on his normal side. "Where to fellas?" the cabbie asked in a thick brogue  
. Sherlock leaned forward, whispering into the mans ear before sitting back in his seat, a satisfied look on his face.  
John looked bewildered at his friend, he always just said 'Angelos' or 'Baker Street', he cocked his head in confusion.

"You'll see. " was all he got from his friend, making him even more curious to see where they where going.  
Sighing in defeat he looked out the window, possibilities swimming in his mind.

Several minutes passed and the detective still refused to say a single word on the location that they were going.  
Normally Sherlock was nonchalant whenever they were driving in a cab, but this time he seemed anxious?  
John quickly pushed this thought aside, Sherlock was never nervous.

"Ere ya are, a good day to ya both!" The driver interrupted in the silence that was previously between them.

Sherlock handed him his pay and bolted out the door. John smiled beside himself at the detectives behavior,  
he would never be able to figure it out. He turned to face his door in order to open it, but froze when he saw what was out his window.

There was Sherlock looking down on him through the glass, with an expression that he hadn't ever noticed, it was soft?

John heard the door lock click as the other opened the door for him, Sherlock now had a very sheepish look on his face, almost embarrassed.  
He knew starring wasn't nice, but the shock and utter bewilderment had him gapping at his friend.

How bloody attractive can you get John? He thought to himself internally cringing.

"Uh... John...are you coming?" Sherlocks voice drawled cautiously, wondering if he had done something wrong.

John blinked and nodded before hopping out of the cab, blushing at his actions.

"Oh right...sorry. And umm yeah thanks. " he added lamely looking up at him before looking down and fiddling with his coat hem.

The cabs engine roared to life and sped off down the street leaving them alone. "You're welcome. "  
Sherlock said softly, blushing too, much to John's surprise. He was completely puzzled, more so than normal at least.  
Opening doors, blushing, awkwardness? He couldn't make sense of it and just decided to sod it.

"So umm...where were we going?" He asked after a moment passed, now looking up as he had his blush controlled. "Here. "  
Sherlock answered curtly and pointed to the building that was to the left of them.

"I thought you might like it." He finished and offered a smile.

John turned to see the so called secret location that Sherlock wanted to take him to, biting his lip when he saw what it was.

Ice cream.

He always had a soft spot for the stuff, and it was no surprise that when he saw it, he couldn't help but feel content.  
But also very touched that Sherlock knew he liked the sweet cream. This fact made him blush again, his heart doing funny things.

"Oh, I yes well yes I do like it. Very much. " he stumbled out to say, turning his face up to see that Sherlock looked positively gleeful.

"No no NO! You are doing it wrong! Are you that insufferable that you don't know how to serve a bloody customer?"  
The detective argued with the very frighten young boy, who obviously was new to the job. John groaned at Sherlocks pickiness but it was sorta cute.  
No not cute, it was...well whatever the hell it was.

"I told you, one scoop of vanilla, one of chocolate and one of strawberry. But the strawberry has to be in the middle and no  
hot fudge strawberry only the vanilla and chocolate. Then regular fudge on the strawberry not hot  
. With lots of whipped cream and nuts on top but no nut dust. And with green sprinkles on only the vanilla , lots of red sprinkles  
on the strawberry but no sprinkles on the chocolate. Honestly what is so hard about that?! "

John sighed and leaned against the counter, he had already gotten his simple order of mint  
chocolate chip but of course Sherlock had to go all out on his order.

When the boy screwed up for the third time, John looked over at him and told him it was fine.

"But John..." Sherlock whined in protest. "Sherlock is it honestly that important?" He asked giving him a look of 'you are such a drama queen'.  
Sighing Sherlock grumbled and took his order to stalk off to find a table. John smiled at him as he watched him retreat before turning to the boy.  
Passing him a generous amount the young man refused to which John insisted for his troubles. "Thanks sir" the boy squeaked out.

John gave him an understanding smile.

"Sherlock did you have to be that picky?" He asked after they had settled down in the back corner of the shop.

"John he was doing it all wrong, of course. It's not my fault that he's so daft..."  
The detective answered before munching on his our treat.

John giggled, no laughed at his friends behavior, only Sherlock would complain about ice cream.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked defensively.

"No, it's just. I dunno. It's just..."

"Just what?" Sherlock asked with a hint of annoyance.

"It's just so you. To be like that even with ice cream. It's not a bad thing, actually it's quite cute. " he said in a carefree tone.

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes.

John quickly moved his gaze to his melting ice cream, staring at it as if his life depended on it.  
He took another bite, trying to change his situation and failing miserably.

"John you have something on your face. " Sherlock said in a quite tone, well that was not what he was expecting to hear.

"I do? Oh f-" he said scrambling to get it off. He knew Sherlock was watching him, looking back up,

embarrassed for what felt like the millionth time today. "Did I get it?" He asked blushing.

Sherlock bite his lip "No...would you li-"

"Please. " John said feeling his stomach sink.

Sherlock leaned forward, crossing the small table with ease, John felt his face heat up as the other was coming closer to him.

Sherlock hovered for a moment before doing anything, as if he was debating with himself, making John uneasy.

"Uh- Sherl-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence seeing as the said mans lips were on his.

At first it shocking, but after a second he decided to just go with it. He kissed back tentatively, nothing to deep,  
but that didn't mean it didn't feel amazing. A second later Sherlock pulled back to sit back in his seat.

"There got it. " he said in a whisper, a blush high on his cheeks.

John looked at him dumbstruck before scooting over next to him in the round booth they shared.  
Sherlock looked over at him curiously, his blush still present.

Leaning closer to him, John turned so that he was facing his dark haired friend(?).

"Yes John?" Sherlock inquired in a low voice.

"You uh got a little something there, would you like me to get it?" John responded boldly.

Sherlock picking up on the hint answered "If it's convenient yes. " leaning in too.

John licked his bottom lip, holding back a devilish smile.

" It's very convenient. " he whispered as he connected their lips together in a soft kiss.

John always liked ice cream, but this made him love it that much more.

And they would definitely be going out to get more.

_**Well I do hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Please leave a review or request that would be very nice! **_

_**I can update more now also, my schedule is significantly lighter and I overall have more time to write. **_

_**Thank you all. **_

_**~ Mycroft~ **_


End file.
